Pairing Mixer
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: Drabble challenge with Waa on fanfiction. (although continuation is unknown) Second pair- MaruiRyo, Fandom - Prince of Tennis, Set 2 - Teasing, Unexpected. Will accept requests (I'll do them if I like 'em). Multiple fandoms (though I have to know them). Mostly Yaoi. Currently ongoing.
1. Thrill Pair - Prince of Tennis

Ah...hehe...*crawls out from behind a rock* nice to see you again...been awhile, hu- *GETSROTTENTOMATOESTHROWNAT*

Uwaah! I'm truly sorry for being so MIA the whole summer! *cries* In the end, I barely did anything I wanted to...T-T hah...

Well, just an update on my status. Sadly, I won't be getting a new laptop charger before school starts (next week Thursday) and so...my next post...will probably...be very slow. *curls into a ball* Sorry!

This is just a little everyday drabble challenge thing that I began to do with Waa-senpai (on fanfiction) although... I'm not sure...if it's still going on...(and I didn't actually complete it, haha! /shot)

Welp, anyway the first pairing was fujiryo so, enjoy!

* * *

**Milk**

"Syuusuke, I swear if you come any closer I'll cut your fucking fingers off." An emerald haired man of twenty-six growled at his lover from across a dark wood dining table.

The opposite man with a pretty face and honey brown hair smiled sweetly at him while looming over the table, quite obviously enjoying their banter...the same one that occured everyday over the same thing.

"Aw, Ryooo-chan~ milk's good for your bones, ne? You need your vitamins!" He grinned cheerily.

"But it doesn't even matter anymore! I've already stopped growing!" The shorter boy retorted bitterly still glaring while huddled up in his chair, scooting away from his fiance a little at a time.

Then his lover made a mock frowny face, scrunching his features in thought, with an "Well, I suppose so, but still..." his smile completely gone. Ryoma just stared at him deadpanned. Sometimes he really did have to wonder if Syuusuke had been an actor sometime in the past.

An overdramatic sigh broke into his thoughts, and a brown-haired head shook sadly.

"Oh well...I suppose that means I'll just have to drink it for you..." Quite obviously fake despair hung from his words and he let out another overlydramatized sigh as he walked over to the other side of the table, grabbing the milk glass and bringing it to his lips. Ryoma watched as he drank the acursed liquid, a small smirk gracing his face and suppressed joy lighting up gold eyes.

"Geez, if you'd just do that in the firs-" He began to drawl, until full cherry lips pressed up against his own.

A yelp of surprise escaped his throat, unitentionally giving his taller counterpart a chance to slip his tongue in, also pushing the white liquid into Ryoma's mouth messily, a trail of the drink leaking down the side of his mouth to his chin.

The honey-haired man slickly stroked the roof of his mouth, swirling hotly about the warm cavern, coaxing the other into swallowing the milk so as not to choke on his softly elicited moans. The fiery kiss went on longer than previously intentioned as their minds started clouding with want, licking and biting, tongues fighting for dominance. Only when air became extremely necessary did they stop, a saliva string still connecting them until the sly brunet licked it up coyly.

Still breathing hard and face flushed, Ryoma glared at him, growling a little as a faint milky aftertaste remained in his mouth. Syuusuke smirked, just slightly out of breath, blue diamond eyes glinting with teasing success. He leaned back down towards Ryoma licking up the stray milk slowly, barely touching his pouting lips before standing straight again. The pink tongue retreated into his mouth to make an even more prominent smirk which irritated the shorter to no end.

But just as quick as it came his expression morphed back into half moon eyes and a sweet smile.

"Got you~" Was all that was said, complete with the teasing tone.

Ryoma's scowl simply deepened.

* * *

**Eyes**

Fuji Syuusuke's eyes were blue, almost deeper than 'blue', and everybody who knew him, remembered that well. It was just a bit surprising given that, his eyes were only open to see a few times in all the years one may spend with him.

And knowing that, Ryoma Echizen was perhaps the luckiest, because he had treat that no one else knew of. Because everyday he saw his brunet senpai he was the only one who caught it. As soon as Fuji would spot him, for just less than a millisecond, blue diamonds would appear, boring into him, carving something into his very being, pumping passion into his veins, his mind, his heart. Just that sliver of a moment would leave him breathless, inwardly fighting not to collapse then and there. It was something the boy took much pleasure in, a special treat just for him.

* * *

**Love**

There were many, many, MANY times in which Fuji frustrated Ryoma to no ends, to the point where he quite honestly could not fathom why he was dating the boy in the first place.

Fuji would trap him into playing games he'd already lost from the start, simply to make him do some weird task that always ended up being extremely embarrassing. Then there were days where Fuji would cling and grab and be so sickly lovey dovey, that he'd have to run and hide continuously just to get to _some _of his classes.

The worst days were the days when he was utterly and undeniably cold, eyes unyieldingly shut and smile anything but friendly.

Fuji would close him out, ignore him, and days where it was _extremely _bad, sometimes hit him.

But these were also the days, that after all his coaxing, (which he never would understand why he did) that things would get better. Each time a little easier.

But even so there were also days like today, where Fuji could make him feel warm with just a glance and fasten his heartbeat with just a gesture. Days like today were the days that he really _knew _why he loved the troublesome boy despite everything.

~o~

It was raining, but for some reason the gentle falling of water would soothe them both. They would lie together in the comfortable bed under warm blankets, still drowsy. The older brunet trailed his slim fingers down Ryoma's face gently carressing the skin, brushing raven lashes. They held each other comfortably, things only the other could understand unspoken and reflected in their eyes. Yes, these were the days where they felt the warm touch of tender, plain and honest _love _all over again.

* * *

HOLY SHIT typing on the phone is the most frustrating thing EVERRR!

Uueh...-_-;; bye-bye~ Kindly drop a review please~


	2. Sugar Pair - Prince of Tennis

Sorry, I kinda skipped a week...and the ones I've got here are kind of crappy too...Hah...I haven't been so good with writing lately T-T

Well, anyway, this week's pairing is MaruiRyo. It was supposed to be MaruiRyo and Ryocest since we never did anything last week but the Ryocest one I was doing was so terrible I like, I didn't even know how to finish it halfway through...TT_TT and I only did two MaruiRyo. Plus the second one is also kind of crappy. I'm sooorrrrryyyyyy *sobbing*

I have no idea what fandom we're doing for September though. It might KuroBasu but I have no idea.

Well, I hope you can at least enjoy one of them...

* * *

**~Teasing~**

"Ah, Bunta-senpai." An emerald-haired boy called his senpai from the lively conversation he had been having with his teammates.

The redhead turned his head to the side a little, looking at him in question.

"Eh? Need something, Ryoma?" He asked casually, blowing and popping a purple bubble in the next second.

Gold eyes, half-lidded in his languid state, lingered on the popped bubble before trailing up to similarly colored lilac eyes. He molded his lips into a puppy pout as his head tilted a bit from where it laid on the glass stand that his arms draped over.

"I'm bored. Save me."

"Haaaah? Well what do you want me to do then?" Tilting his head back to look at the boy upside down, eyelids lowering with a silent, _are you serious?_

"Oi, gaki, Marui-senpai was telling us something, you can do your lovey-dovey stuff later!" Kirihara interjected, face twisted into a pout at getting their conversation interrupted. He never understood why his playful redhead senpai was dating this _brat_ of all people, much less that he was dating a boy in the first place.

Ryoma crossed his arms lightly on the table to hide the semi-evil smirk curling about his lips. He quickly wiped his expression back to the previous one as he stood and sauntered his way over to his boyfriend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was fairly sure that Niou was snickering into his arm from where he sat slightly behind Kirihara towards the farther end of the round table.

The emerald-head calmly placed himself into Marui's lap sideways, creamy thighs peeking out of the summer yukata loosely draped around his figure. Marui instantly reached to stable him, arms wrapping about his waist.

Ryoma whined dramatically, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's neck.

"Buuuuuntaaaaaa~ I'm soooo bored…." He drawled, smirk sneakily making it's way to his lips again.

'_Ah…' _Marui had to suppress his smirk in return as he figured out from his lover's small movements exactly what he was doing. Okay, well if the smirk he felt along the lips pressing against his neck, and the gold eyes darting to Kirihara weren't a hint he didn't know what was. He also snuck a quick glance at Kirihara, and upon seeing the sour grimace that adorned his face as he watched them, decided to play along.

"Aww, poor baby Ryo-chan, what can Bunta do to help~?" He asked voice sickeningly sweet, as he grinned having fun with his part.

Yes, that was probably Kirihara they heard gagging behind them.

Ryoma lifted his head and pressed their noses together, "What Bunta-kun could do for Ryo-chan is-", the younger breathed as his pink tongue darting out to run along Marui's grape gum flavoring stained lips.

They grinned with mirth one last time before- _was that Fuji who just wolf-whistled- _lips touched, melding into a kiss, in which they did not hold back one bit, hands roamed, tongue's touched every open inch of the other, while their audience went wild in appreciation.

And who knows just what state poor Kirihara Akaya is in now.

* * *

**~Unexpected~**

Two hazel eyes widened, just a tiny bit, as they clashed with lilac orbs a few inches above his own.

"…Marui…senpai?" The younger boy found himself wondering how he'd even remembered the redhead's name. After all, he wasn't exactly skilled at remembering people's names. But then again it wasn't completely surprising either, after all, the boy came from Rikkaidai and Ryoma had seen and acknowledged his skill many a time before.

"Ah…" Marui's hand paused just as it was about to push a pink-tinged cream puff into his open mouth. "Seigaku's…Bratty kitten!? Ehhhhh, what is the kitten doing here?!" He exclaimed as he gave the other a onceover, stepping back with a shocked pose for effect.

The shorter of the two flushed a bit in embarrassment and irritation. _'Bratty…kitten…? What…What the fu…What the hell is that!? _He glared at the taller male who was still frozen in the sidewalk. _'Kitten…kitten…why…calling me a k…a kitten?!' _

Perhaps it was the implication that he was a tiny, cuddly little animal, but to the others on the street it seemed as if he'd begun exuding a dark aura, pretty face set into a glare to the redhead doing an extremely awkward pose. People started crowding about them wondering what they were doing.

Marui noticed this as he relaxed into his previous standing position, eyes darting around a bit, and then looking back to the other boy. Honestly, he could understand why Yukimura spoke of the boy as if he were a cute pet, along with nicknaming him kitten just a few weeks ago. As he stood there glaring at Marui, he looked just like a bristling kitten. And Marui found it juuuust _slightly_ adorable.

Inwardly shrugging at that thought he flashed a friendly smile, surprising Ryoma out of his irritation as he blankly stared. He didn't see anything wrong with being friendly, even though he was of the other team in Junior high, or the fact that (if he estimated correctly) the boy would be in high school this year and would most likely face off against them. After all, he kinda liked the kid.

So he leaned down a little, "Ne, kitty-kun, wanna eat with me for a bit?" He asked eyeing the crowd that had built up around them, putting a hand in front of his lips, pretending to whisper conspiratorially.

Still staring at Marui, Ryoma nodded mutely, not really paying attention to the question. He blindly followed as Marui tugged on his wrist a bit with a broad grin.

–

It wasn't a few steps later that his mind snapped back to attention, stopping abruptly in the little march they had taken to.

"Wait, Marui-senpai." He met the others amethyst orbs as he looked back, wondering why they had stopped. A tiny grin crept up to pink lips as an idea came to mind.

"Will you buy me a Ponta if I go with you?" His eyes were bright with the small challenge.

Marui grinned a little, blowing a tiny bubble as he considered. After a moment he exhaled loudly, "Ahhhhh, you'll probably take all my money for the month won't you? Keh, how cheeky little kitty." He looked at the other boy from the corner of his eye.

Ryoma simply raised an eyebrow, asking an answer.

Marui smiled, a smile that was simply a lift of lips, seemingly pale in comparison to the playful grin from earlier. But to Ryoma it was much warmer, making his face gain just a tinge of pink.

"Well, let's go empty out my wallet then, Ryooma~-kun~" Once again, a slightly bigger hand enclosed around his wrist, but this time a small smile on his face.

* * *

(Yeah, I know, it was bad.)

By the way, it's not specified at all, but they were all [as in Seigaku, Rikkai, and Hyoutei] over at Atobe's pool in the first one.

Ugh, the first week of school and I'm already dead –x– I hate being siiiiiickkkkkkk

Do kindly drop a review if you want?


End file.
